our first romance sight
by fearlessprincess
Summary: Leticia  and Randy Orton meet in a bar together and started to fall for each other however one of Letty's close friend become secretly Jealous of Letty she is hell bend of destroying Letty's relationship will Letty fight for Randy's heart find out  review


Our first romance sight

It was a normal Friday night at Detroit; Michigan Randy Orton was walking into the club bar with his friends. They were hanging out have a good time Randy looking around watching other people dancing and have fun the music came up " it will rain" by Bruno mars . Then he stopped and sees a lovely Brunette woman entering the bar with her friends.

One of Randy's friends Trent asked "who are you looking at"? Randy turns around he said you see a sexy women across from us. Trent sees her and said she looks very attractive Randy reply "yea" she does looked good he asked Trent "do you think it a good idea to go over there and introduce himself to her". Trent looked at Randy and said yea go for it so, he walked towards the Ladies table looking confident and nervous at the same time.

He stopped at the table the Ladies stopped talking and looked at Randy therefore Randy looked at the girl that he see and said "hi". She answers back hi back to him Randy asked her "what is your name"? She answers him my name Leticia Evans But everyone calls me "Letty" for short and Randy introduce himself to her "I'm Randy Orton I am a professional wrestler".

the girls looked surprised at him one of letty friend melody said I guess we can move to another table so you two can get know each other as Letty's friends get up to move to another table. Randy sitting down with empty seat and explain his history to letty. Letty was interesting towards Randy well enough about me said Randy tell me about you.

"Well" Letty said I grew up in Miami, Florida but born in California I am half black and Puerto Rican also a full time street racer. Randy looks confused letty explain her history I grew up all ways into cars born racing into the streets since I was 10 years old my brothers Dominic and ty are street racers as well Randy has a surprised look on his face. he answers so you are not like one of those girls sitting around looking cute Letty laugh and said no I am not like those girls just sitting around looking cute all day that is not who I am .

As they resume talking Randy started to flirt with Letty and she did the same thing back to him a dark black hair wearing a night out short blue dress walked up to Letty and Randy's table started to interrupt their conversation saying Letty we have to go now. Letty looked up and said Randy this is my sister cameryn Randy looked up and said "nice to meet you" cameryn smile at him Letty looked at Randy again well I have to go now." wait "said Randy let me have your phone number Letty told Randy I don't give out my phone number to anyone because my Brothers are very protective of me cam was rushing Letty a little bit Letty said could you wait for one minute as a serious voice towards Letty cameryn started rolling her eyes as Letty's friends was right behind Letty and cam .

she turns her attention back to Randy Letty said " ok then here how it goes I don't want you to write it down I want you to remember my phone number off your head can you do that " she smiles at Randy he smiles at her and said ok I'm ready . I am only giving it to you once if you can't remember that then you're lost soon as Letty gave her phone number to randy. Randy said "I guess I see you sooner than Later Letty tells him maybe so Letty walked out her sister and friends looked at Randy and follow Letty. Randy watches them leave he turns back to his table .Trent asked so how did it go? Randy said it went well Trent keep on asked more questions to Randy so what she like?

She is Puerto Rican, half black and from California also her name is Letty she told me she's is a street racer Trent said damn in a shocked way then all the sudden a Dominican man who is sit right next to Trent and Randy saying Hey are you talking about Leticia Evans ? Randy said yea why you know her and he answers yea I know her my name is Devon I'm a friend of Leticia's Brother Dominic. I know a hell a lot more about Leticia than you ever know said Devon. Is that right said Randy Leticia, Dominic, and Ty owns their own crews they would always street racing for money at night gabbling a lot getting a lot of trouble especially Dominic he is a fugitive . Leticia would always have his back it kind of like "ride or die thing" between them as for cameryn she is youngest sister of them and she stay out of Leticia and Dom schemes more as a outsider kind .

Trent said so I guess she is more as a troublemaker Randy looks confused and speechless as Devon look at Randy so you know the rest is history oh if you don't believe me why can't you asked her yourself he gave randy a warning look on his face well nice to meet you Randy said Devon he get up and walked way from Trent and Randy. Randy added since I know about Letty's past there is one thing I haven't tell her is my difficult past dealing with anger issue in my life . Trent gave randy a little piece of advice just tell her the truth she would understand that.

Meanwhile at Letty's home the Girls was at the living room sitting down talking about Randy. So said Mariah what do you think of Randy Orton? I think Randy is a pretty nice guy said Letty melody jump in the conversation he looks so sexy with that Beard like oh my god trust me I watch wrestling my whole life. I never seen a guy who looks so damn good as Randy like oh god looked at his gorgeous body then Sasha yells ok Mel that enough information cameryn starts laughing. Ashelyn added I know that randy have serious Anger management problems he takes out his anger out of everyone it so scary you know I am right Leticia I know that I would get my way towards Randy said Ashelyn Letty looks concern about what Ashelyn's comments.

so it's true said Letty yup explain Ashelyn you should really be careful trust me I know him very well Cameryn shouted I heard that Randy having his live tour taking place his hometown of St. Louis, Missouri we can go and check it out where exactly ? asking Letty at Scottrade center answer back cameryn to letty cam asked the girls if you girls want to go Ashelyn said no thanks I Passed I sure as hell don't want be sexually assault by him thank you very much, Sasha added I want to go but I have to go to work so sorry cam and Let, same thing said Mariah I go with you! Shouted Melody. Great said cameryn Letty pretend to be happy but still concern.

A few days later Randy flyed back for Michigan to his hometown of St. Louis he is heading towards Scottrade center riding his very own private bus getting ready for his match with wade Barrett he was still thinking about Letty soon as he arrives at the center as usual he get himself prepared . Outside of the Scottrade center Melody, cameryn, and Letty were waiting for tickets it was kind of a long line are you sure that Randy is there? Asked Letty positive said Melody to letty soon as the line stared to get short the girls received their tickets.

They walked inside getting anxious going to a front row seats cameryn comment "this should be good " Letty looked cam and turn her head towards the stage Randy's music start bombing everyone was cheering he walked towards the ring shift into his character as The viper he looked at everyone suddenly he sees Letty, cameryn, and Melody. Randy gave Letty a smirk then Letty started blushing a little bit he force back to the ring step inside go to the turnbuckle and do his normal posed Melody looked at Letty did a little taunt "someone is in Love" Letty stare at Melody as annoyance look turn her attention back to Randy's match she was start to like Randy's performance in the ring soon as his match was over Randy walked toward back to the stage. Few hours later Melody, Cam, and Letty walked towards the exit they were commenting about Randy Melody started talking you know what I don't know what Ashelyn is talking about of Randy being a bad person I don't think so agree. Cam added yea Ashelyn is something else she just makes things up I think she is secretly Jealous of you Letty. Letty speak out what do you mean Ash is being Jealous of me? Umm mean come why do you think that way. Cam tells Letty you know Ashelyn would always want Randy for herself.

They stopped walking Melody and cameryn looked at Letty they started to exchanged words Ashelyn is not a good friend she true fully a backstabber I know Ash better than anyone said Cam keep your friends close and enemies closer therefore all the sudden Randy called Letty three women turn around randy walked up to them he was questioning Letty so what are you doing Here? Well my friend Melody force me to come here Randy looked at Melody she blushed I guess your friend take you to a right place at the right time.

Do you want to come with me and take you on a little tour towards my home town Letty looked at cam and Melody there face seems like go for it Let. Sure said Letty cameryn tells Letty I guess we see you back in the hotel then. Yea I guess so bye said Letty as she walked with Randy to his Bus so said Randy I heard your little history. Letty looks confused your brother's friend told me I guess you caught me as a surprised. Same thing with you said Letty one of my friend Ashelyn told me a secret detail about you it involves with anger management Randy starts to laugh a little I guess both of us caught by a surprised they looked at each other.

this is were I started my career said Randy Letty comment "wow Missouri must be a beautiful state to lived in" Letty started to admit her past to Randy "I did a lot of bad things in the past but I changed I am not the same person that I was before." Really said Randy. Letty nodded her head as they take a tour around the city. Randy had a serous question to asked Letty "you know at the bar back in Michigan when we first meet your friends were kind give me a look? Letty looked at him and said maybe they think you are attractive that why they are looking at you. Randy started to laugh so another Question what your friends like? Letty started to describe well then Melody is very outgoing and very down to earth, Sasha is very sassy of herself and others and very supportive, Mariah is generous and sensitive and Ashelyn is too outspoken I just don't know said Letty in a doubtful voice. Randy asked you seem unconforble to talk about Ashelyn. Letty turn to Randy "ok I know it seems crazy but "but what? Said Randy my friend Melody and sister Cameryn said Ashelyn has this jealous towards me of hanging out with you. And she kind has this habit saying things the wrong way.

Ashelyn tells me that "when you get angry you like hurt people and start having this violent temper towards other" Is that true said Letty in a honest voice she looks at Randy in a Aqua blue eyes Randy feels like he needs to get some things of his chest he spoken in a honest and real voice "That's not true I Would never hurt people that I love especially friends I am a changed man now I am not the same person I was before.

He looks at Letty's green eyes as a trueful look on his face Letty felt that Ashelyn is a hypocrite towards her she feels double-cross. You know Letty I'm telling the truth said Randy the driver stopped at Randy's house. Letty's eyes felt turn red like she was about cry her heart felt crushed that Ash wasn't a true friend Letty's tear start dropping really hard Letty spoke in a broken Voice to Randy. Mel tells me that Ash has this way of getting things for herself.

Then I guess she not really a good friend she seems like coming cross as a heartless bitch said Randy Letty smile a little bit Randy pull his hand to Letty's face he lead over and kiss her in a lip he stopped kissing her and smile both of them stood up and walked out the private bus heads towards Randy's house and walk in Quietly head to the bedroom and close the door. Randy started to kiss Letty again lead over in bed he stopped kiss her and "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Randy Yea said Letty He took off his shirt and kissing her passionately he went through Letty's neck so hard Letty feels like she is in heaven right now rapped around Randy like A teddy bear closed her eyes shut and relax for the rest of the night heading towards morning.

It is Seven o'clock in the morning Letty wake up and look at Randy he was still sleeping Letty's hair was mess up she gets up and put on clothes on. And walked downstairs to the kitchen towards the table she hears her phone beeping which it leads to a misses call Letty pick her cell phone and look to see who calls her it was Ashelyn Letty looks at the text message that she wrote and it said "Leticia have something to tell you but you just have to hear the truth I met Randy a year ago before you did me and him as a close connection towards each other it seems like I have in love with him even way before you did our relationship to me seems real then it imagine I know you like the man but me and him were meant to be together and I be damned to let anyone get in the way of our relationship so as my advice for is stay way from him if it's good for you if you continue to see him in person I guess our friendship is over call me when you get this message now bye now".

Letty felt so distributed by what Ashelyn wrote she feels like she needs to tell Sasha, Melody, Cam, and Mariah what has been going on with Ashelyn so Letty saved the text message Randy called Letty! I am downstairs Randy walked down with being shirtless he asked Letty "I didn't expect you wake up early" he walked up to her gave Letty a kiss. Letty was secretly being happy Randy wasn't aware of Ashelyn sending Letty a threated message so Letty kept being Quiet not knowing Randy would know about the message.

"I guess I need to call Melody to come pick me up then" said Letty Randy smile at her and Letty call Melody by her cell phone the phone rang "Hello" said Melody Mel said Letty "can you come and pick me up I am at Randy's House" "sure I be there in a few" said Melody. Thanks said Letty she hang up the phone Randy starts comment " last night was the best night I ever had " he said Letty answers him back "me too".

About an hour later the door knocked Randy walked to the door and open it was Melody she looks speechless "wow Randy have a nice house" Thanks said Randy Melody added a comment "I hope you to have fun together" Randy and Letty look at each other and smile I guess it a Goodbye then said Randy "I guess so "said Letty she kiss Randy in the cheek and walked out with Melody randy watched her leave. He closed the door Melody and Letty started to walking to Melody's car. They get inside the car so how your day with Randy was said Melody Letty blush a little bit Melody look at Letty in a curious way she asked Letty what you guys did. Letty resumed being Quiet Leticia Michelle Evans tell me Ok! Shouted Letty me and Randy me took at a tour around towns and I talked about Ashelyn then me and him did something if you know what I been. Melody look shocked and start to scream. Starts saying oh my God like she already knew it. He kissed you said Melody Letty nodded her head Damn said Melody I wish I was you right now. Oh I need to tell you something said Letty what said Melody Ashelyn sent me a text message it kind of a threating message. As soon as they make their way to the hotel Letty show Melody the message Oh my God said Melody why in the Hell would Ashelyn be in the relationship with Randy Did you tell him? No said Letty We need to show this to cameryn Melody and Letty make their way to the room Cameryn was watching TV. Melody shouts Cam! You need to see this. See what said Cameryn in a confused voice.

Letty shows Cam the message Oh my God! Said cam I know said Letty we need to show this to Sasha and Mariah. Letty's cell phone rang she look at it was Mariah Letty answers the phone " Hello" Letty said Mariah me and sasha are in Missouri and it something is going on with Ashelyn Ok my cousin Karla is the secretary of Ashelyn at her job I look at the cell phone and it was a threat message towards you. I know said Letty she told me that Ashelyn is plan on killing you for the relationship of Randy and I just received a message from her again and Ashelyn is in Missouri already.

Ok said Letty "I will deal with her personal don't worry "she hang up the phone tell Mel and cam I will meet up with you guys guess later Right now. Are you sure you don't us to come with you said Cameryn "No" said Letty stay here I can handle me Letty rush out the hotel to find Ashelyn she used a taxi and wondering where can she be. Letty think of what was Ashelyn's favorite place to hang out the club soon as she arrived their Letty pay the taxi driver and get the car and make her way to the club .

Went inside the club it wasn't many people there Letty sees Ashelyn at the table drinking a red wine. She walked up to as her Ash said Letty Ashelyn looked up Leticia what pleasure to see you again. Letty shouted in Angered voice "cut the crap I got your little message" you did said Ashelyn I hope it makes perfectly clear to you. "no it haven't you are sad ass liar you know why Randy doesn't know you and you just full of it with all your jealous ways there is no way in hell that you and Randy be in a relationship together and you can make threats you want that doesn't stop me from seeing him" is that Right said Ashelyn in the anger voice she stood up and face Letty tells her "you know deep down inside you know that I am tell the true Me and Randy slept together" Letty laugh " I never tell you that you are skanky slut oh by the way" Letty walked closer to Ashelyn " I had sex with Randy " Letty had a cocky smile. Ashelyn started to get pissed off she slap Letty directly in the face. Letty grab the wine and slash it on Ashelyn "you Bitch" said Ashelyn she punch Letty and Letty start to punch back and these two started to fight and the guys running toward the fight and start scream in excitement Letty shoved Ashelyn cross the table hard she punch her Ashelyn so hard slab her face in the table Ash kicked Letty the stomach.

Use a bottle and smash into Letty's face Letty did a big boot to the face of Ashelyn Letty picked up the chair and it several times on Ashelyn in the back Ashelyn started to walked towards the back Letty follow Ashelyn resume to punch her all over Ashelyn nose was bust right open she turn around and slam Letty to the walls and Letty once again punch Ashelyn in the face multiple times then Ashelyn's head was cover with blood she forcedly rolled Letty up and begin to choke her to death until she stopped breathing Letty looked up and see a knife she was trying so hard to fight for her life so she head-butt Ashelyn's head Quickly grab the knife stab Ashelyn in the shoulder.

Ashelyn screamed in pain which caught a group of men attention they tried to separate this two women Letty scream "Get off me!" Letty turns around resume screaming at the guy who is holding her back Ashelyn begin to stomp one of the guy's feet and punch them in the face and fell. One of the walked up to Ashelyn but Ashelyn grabs a gun on at her back and she begin to shoot the guys in the face and chest.

Meanwhile, Cameryn, Sasha, Melody, and Mariah ran towards the club they called Letty and Ashelyn sees the table being destroyed Ashelyn told Letty to walked forward with Ashelyn still carrying a Gun at her hand "Oh My God" said Mariah " what the Hell are you doing Ash?" Ashelyn explain her actions "this Bitch decide to ruin my relationship with Randy Do you hear me Leticia! Randy is my Man" "you are talking crazy" said cam Ashelyn comment what Cameryn said "you think I am crazy I show you crazy" "Me and Randy were meant to be together and your sister decided to sleep with my man "Sasha, Mariah, and Cam were shocked Letty added a comment "Randy was a Hell of lot good in bed than you even imagine" Shut up said Ashelyn in very rage voice. "Ash you need to calm down "said Melody in a convince voice.

all the sudden Karla and Randy show up inside the club the girls turned around Karla tries to convince Ashelyn" you don't need to do this" Ashelyn answers back to her "Yes I do I need to do this I want to end their relationship start to kill Leticia". Randy tells "Ashelyn you are sick ok you need some help there is no you and me you hear me I never slept with you just talking insane " he continued " You need to understand this I am in Love with Letty I think me and her were meant to be together" Ashelyn was heartbroken and furious at the same time she tells him " Rand you need to understand this sweetheart Me and you are soul mates we should be together there just only one person who get in the way of our relationship it's this Bitch right here Why Letty Why! " Why are you taking my Randy away from me?" Letty turns around and said "something is going on with your crazed head of yours I think our relation ship is nothing you just need to accept it that then if you can't it just meant to be then". Letty punch Ashelyn in the face one last time she tried to run towards Randy.

But Ashelyn shot Letty in the stomach she fallen in Randy's arm Randy looks concern as he holds Letty she begin to bleed really bad. Ashelyn smile and said "I guess somebody going to die in a suffering painful death" Awww poor Leticia Michelle Evans "you should have listen to me when I said stay away from Randy but, nooooo you too damn stubborn to realized that Me and him were meant to be together forever you hear me "said Ashelyn Mariah tells Ashelyn "you're never going to get away with this" Ashelyn laugh "of course I will "so which four of you do I kill second". Ashelyn was taunted them all the sudden a shot sound bang and it hit Ashelyn at the back she collapse into the ground.

It was a police officer she asked "you guys ok?" cameryn added "my sister got shot" the officer run towards to a wounded Letty she called the ambulance to help save Letty life A few minutes later the paramedics arrive and put Letty into a stretcher towards Ambulance truck heading to the hospital . The Girls and Randy follow Letty soon as they made it into the hospital they waited patience Melody comment "thank God that over with" all the sudden Dominic and Ty show up they said "I heard what happened are you Girls ok" they nodded. They walked up to Cameryn hug her Ty look at Randy he Comment "who the hell are you?" Dom stop hugging Cam he look at Randy and Randy walked up to them and said " I am Randy Orton " Dominic walked up to him and said " Nice to meet you" he shake Randy's hand and Ty did the same .

Doctor Harris walked up to them everybody looked at him in a nervous look and Doctor Harris spoke "Letty is Alive and well it was just a few broken ribs we were able to stop the bleeding as soon as possible" Everybody started to smile Cameryn walked up to Doctor Harris and said "Thank you so much" he answers back to her "No problem" he smile at her he added "she is in room 204" Randy walked towards the Hallway heading to Room 204 everyone else follow him behind. Randy opens the door Letty turns around and looked at Randy she smile Randy lean over give Letty a kiss. Cam, Melody, Sasha, and Mariah started to hugged Letty she looked at them and stares at Dominic and TY she started to cry and begin to comment "Dom, Ty" they walked up to her and said"pooh bear All of us are glad that you are Alive" Letty looked at them and said "Me too".

So, I hope you guys enjoy my wonderful story please comment your precious reviews I really appreciate a lot this is my very first story there is yet to come!


End file.
